


Lucky One: Oneshot

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: TW: Gun mentioned, TW: Suicide mention/attempt, This is also OG Steelbeak being a OOC sweetheart, This is me being extremely self indulgent, let me have my fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: This is just me being extremely self indulgent with my self insert and Steelbeak. The tags say it all. I promise i'm okay lol. I just needed to get them to meet somehow. Plus, i was suicidal years ago. Just not anymore. Despite all of my issues in this fic being 100% legit.
Relationships: Steelbeak/Lexi The Dognose
Kudos: 2





	Lucky One: Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Steely is OOC and my self insert is a sad mess of issues.

**Lucky One**

* * *

I looked up at the night sky as the moon reflected on the ocean. Sitting on the edge of the dock, I pull my gun from my holster. Then I sat it down next to me.

Took quite some time but I was finally able to legally own a gun and carry it. And for what exactly? Blow my brains out because I figured it’ll be less painful than every other possibility? 

True, I could overdose. But I would like to look at something pretty before I die. Not stare at my four walls in my room. 

Sighing, I looked down at the blue ocean that St. Canard has. Feeling relaxed while listening to the waves. The beach was always my happy place. 

I sat there and thought about different things like if I was going to go through with this or why I was doing it to begin with. 

As I zoned out and listened to the waves, I didn’t hear someone step up to me despite the docks being noisy otherwise. When I did finally notice I wasn’t alone anymore, it was when I reached my hand towards the gun… and a foot stomped down on it.

“Ah! Fuck!” I flipped to my knees, resting my hand on the shoe that was still on top of my other hand.

“Sorry about this, babe. But I have no idea what you were planning on doing and this was the best option. Unless you wanted me to kick you in the back, probably scaring you over the edge.” I looked up when I heard the suave sounding voice to see a rooster in black pants, gray t-shirt, and jacket. 

“Do you mind getting off?” I asked.

“Sure. I’ll get off. But you gotta make a deal with me first, doll.” He said.

“Oh great…” I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, ‘Well, this is what happens when you go out late at night and don’t keep the gun directly in front of you.’ 

“All you have to do is let me take the gun. And pull you back a little since you are practically on the edge now since you moved. Capiche?” 

“What if I said no?” I asked.

“I mean, I could stay like this all night. Or call 9-1-1 and let them know of a possible suicide attempt. Your choice.” He grinned down at me. 

“Why do you even care?” I questioned. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to not find out. Now… I’m going to lift my foot off and take the gun. Then we can have a nice chat since we can both sit down.” He said. “Oh. And I’m still moving you back a little.” 

Huffing, I nodded since I figured he had more strength than me. If I was standing upright, he likely would have a whole foot on me or more than five inches at least. 

“Fine…” I finally said.

“’Atta girl. Now, don‘t try anything funny.” He said, immediately taking his foot off and kneeling down.

He held out his hand and I looked at the gun that was still in my right hand from when I went to grab it. Sighing, I put it in his hand and he made sure it was on safety before putting it behind him. 

Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me back towards land a little so we weren’t on the edge of the dock anymore. He forced me to sit by him to make it easier to grab me…just in case…

“There. We can chat now that the weapon is away and we aren’t close to falling over into the water. I’m not much of a late night swimmer.” He then noticed the look I gave him and the water. “HEY! I’ll gladly swim if I’m forced to! So don’t even think about it!”

“Too late. I’m already thinking about it.” I shrugged. 

“Move and I’ll drag you to the hospital myself. It’s late so no one can help ya since we’re the only ones here.” He threatened. 

“Why is that? I mean, I know why I’m here at like 3AM. But what brings you out here?” I questioned.

“When I can’t sleep, I like to go out for a drive and maybe a walk. It was pure coincidence we were at the same place at the same time. Speaking of which, why are YOU here?” He asked. 

“…I don’t want to talk about it.” I replied, after a second.

“That’s fine. The gun told me all I needed to know. So uh… why is a pretty girl like yourself out here, attempting to do… that…” He asked. “Or is that something you don’t wanna talk about either since it involves the main reason you’re here?” 

“It’s stupid.” I finally looked away from his gray-blue eyes. 

“Try me.” He said before face-palming. “Oh duh! Hehe where are my manners tonight? Name’s Steelbeak, babe.” 

“Lexi.” I shook his hand when he held it out.

“Nice to meet you, Lex. So, you wanna try me with why you‘re here?” 

“I just said it’s stupid.” I said, pulling my knees up.

“I just said to try me.” Steelbeak replied. “Believe me, I’m sure I have heard dumber things from my co-workers. Especially from those Eggmen…”   
He muttered the last part. 

‘Eggmen…? Why does that sound familiar? In fact, this guy seems familiar too but I know I never met him before…’ I wondered to myself. 

“Uh… Earth to Lexi?” Steelbeak waved a hand in front of me, making me shake my head as I snapped out of it. “You with me again?”

“Hm hmm…” I hummed. 

“Good.” He laughed. “Now, let’s continue that conversation. I know you want to talk about it. I can tell.” 

‘Damn he’s good. And not so bad looking either.’ I thought to myself. 

“…Okay…” I gave a shaky sigh. ‘Oh come on, Lexi. Don’t get emotional right now… Oh fuck the fact that I’m so sensitive.’ 

“Hm?” Steelbeak hummed as I let out a choked sob.

‘Then again, I’m surprised I lasted this long and didn’t start bawling as soon as he stepped on my hand.’ I continued thinking to myself. 

Steelbeak reached up and put a hand on my shaking back, beginning to rub it slowly and soothingly. Then it was his turn to sigh.

“I’m sorry, darling. I shouldn’t of pushed you.” He said. 

“I-It’s okay. M-My own fault f-for being sensitive.” I said. “R-Really sensitive, I should add.” 

“Pretty sure that means you are very empathetic, which is good.” 

“It’s just another thing that I hate about myself…” I replied, taking a deep breath to stop stuttering. 

“I beg to differ. How does a pretty lady like you hate so many things about yourself?” Steelbeak asked.

“It’s easy when you’re born with several issues and you feel like your life has hit a dead end because of them.” I replied, wiping my eyes and taking my glasses off. 

“Such as…?” Steelbeak urged.

“Where to begin?” I asked.

“Start with everything and we’ll go through one by one and see if they can be fixed or not.” Steelbeak replied. 

“Well… Being super sensitive is one…. my weight… learning disorder….   
my speech impediment… and the fact I’m scared to drive a car are the main problems. Oh! There‘s another one too but it‘s really stupid.” 

“Well, we covered why you’re so empathetic. What’s this about your weight?” He asked. “Sure you’re not a Tori’s Secret model but I’ll say bigger girls are better at cuddling and aren’t stuck up or snobby. Besides, you aren‘t that overweight.” 

“I’m like 180 lbs, most of which is at my thighs. That’s roughly 40 lbs over than what I should be at my height.” I put my glasses on my head since I was still sniffling.

“Do you have any health issues because of it?” Steelbeak asked.

“No… not that I’m aware of anyway…”

“Then it shouldn’t matter how much over the average weight you are.   
As long as you’re healthy, that’s all that matters.” Steelbeak said. “I take it you had a hard time in school and that’s where this learning disorder was discovered?” 

“I tried to go to college but I feel like my learning disorder got worse. Like it was bad in high school. But college was a different story. And I can’t go through college without taking math classes. So whatever plans that I once had for it is gone.” I replied. 

“Yeah. I heard about that common core crap. You’d think after 12 years you wouldn’t need to take math anymore. It is a shame you can’t get a major because of it. I’m sure you’ll find something without one.” 

“I doubt it.” I sighed. 

“Trust me, babe, I never went to college and yet I got a job that pays for my penthouse and more.“ He laughed again.

“Lucky you.“ I said. “Too bad I’m never going to be the lucky one. And it’ll always be hard to be me.” 

“You say that now, doll face, but you never know. So let’s move on to this speech impediment. What speech impediment do you have exactly?” Steelbeak questioned. 

“I have a hard time saying words with the letter R in it.” I said. “I went to speech therapy as a kid but I think my old teacher and I silently agreed it wasn’t going to get any better. So she stopped having me go when I was like 12 years old.” 

“That’s…huh…” Steelbeak trailed off.

“…What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Do people have a hard time understanding you?” He asked.

“Yeah. I mean… my family that I grew up around doesn’t have a hard time understanding me due to being in my life so often. But other relatives and people just meeting me have a hard time. I’m surprised you haven’t asked me to repeat myself yet.” I said, genuinely shocked. 

Since I had started calming down, I wiped my eyes one last time before putting my glasses back on. Meanwhile, Steelbeak continued to rub my back like he has been the whole time.

“See, that’s the thing, babe.” Steelbeak started. “I don’t need you to. I can understand you perfectly. I was actually surprised to hear you have a speech impediment since it doesn’t sound like it to me.” 

“…Really…?” I gave a small smile. 

“Hehehe.” He laughed. “I finally got you to smile! And yes, I’m being serious about that! I don’t have a hard time understanding you.” 

“Wow…uh… I think you’re the first one to understand me without knowing me for a while.” I said. 

“See, that isn’t a issue. If anyone asks you to repeat yourself, then you need to tell them to open their ears before you do.” Steelbeak said, getting a small laugh from me. 

“Okay. I admit, that was funny. But my social anxiety won’t let me say something like that. I’m only doing okay around you because it’s the middle of the night, we’re alone, and I was literally about to hurt myself. You can hurt me and I wouldn’t be able to care.” 

“I guess that makes sense. So if we met during the day at say… a park or restaurant, would you have a hard time talking to me then?” He asked.

“I’ll be a stuttering mess if you gave me even the slightest bit of attention during the day with other people around.” I admitted. 

“Really? You could‘ve fooled me. So what else is bothering you? I know you mentioned more. Maybe two more things?” Steelbeak questioned.

“Oh… uh… I don’t drive.” I muttered quietly.

“What was that, babe?” He asked.

“I’m… kind of petrified to drive a car. I get panic attacks as soon as I’m in the drivers seat. It’s stupid, I know it is. But I can’t get over the panic attacks. I have a state ID to get me into casinos and bars.” I said.

“Ever been in an accident before?” Steelbeak asked.

“No. I have no idea where the panic attacks stem from. I mainly take the bus to get around if no one else can drive me.” I said, frowning again.

“I mean… it’s not your fault you get panic attacks. They have to come from somewhere. Do you at least pay whoever is driving you or do things around the house to make up for it?” He asked.

“I try to.” I nodded. 

“Then who cares if you don’t want to drive. As long as you’re doing something in return for those that drive for you.” Steelbeak said. 

“I guess so.” I replied.

“How’d you get here anyway?” Steelbeak questioned. 

“A late night uber.” I said.

“Oh yeah! Those exist too so you can get around with them. Between you and me, it’s a good thing you had that gun. You never know what can happen late at night.” Steelbeak replied.

“Hm hmm.” I hummed. “I know. Can I have it back?” 

“No. Not after what you tried. Tell you what, why don’t you come home with me?” He asked, as I yawned. “See, we’re both getting tired. And it has to be around 4 by now or close enough. Luckily I’m off work tomorrow so we can both sleep in.” 

I just stared at him. 

“Do I need to repeat what you just said about having that gun?” I asked. 

“Nah. But YOU already said you don’t care if I hurt you or not. Hence why your anxiety isn’t acting up. That said, I’m not going to hurt you. I would’ve already if I did. I’m just making sure you don’t try anything stupid.” 

Steelbeak stood up and held out his hand. 

“Come on, Lexi.” Steelbeak said. “Let’s go to bed.” 

I stared at his hand for a moment before sighing. He had my only gun and definitely wasn’t going to give it back right now. 

“Okay…” I said, quietly. 

Putting my right hand in his, he helped me to my feet. As we started walking, he held my other hand.

“Just making sure you don’t go for a late night swim.” He said, noticing I had started shaking. 

“That’s uh… not why I s-started shaking.” I said.

“Why did you start shaking then? You only shook earlier because you were upset. But now you seem nervous.” Steelbeak replied. 

“Can… can I take a picture of your license plate? Just to give me some peace and send it to a friend?” I asked, feeling my anxiety start to show.

“Well…alright… if it’ll make you better.” Steelbeak said. “I think I’m starting to see your anxiety shine.” 

“Y-Yeah… it’s showing.” I replied. 

“Why is that?” Steelbeak decided to ask since we were barely half way across the dock. 

“No reason…” I lied.

“Uh huh.” He said, catching it instantly. “This is the first time a guy brought you home. Isn’t it?” 

“…P-Perhaps…” I stuttered quietly. 

Steelbeak tightened his hand around mine and squeezed it gently. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of, doll. How old are you? You seem pretty young. But you mentioned casinos and bars.” Steelbeak questioned.

“I’m almost 23 years old.” 

“See? That’s not that old. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He said.

Finally, we make it to the parking lot where his car was waiting. 

“Go ahead and take a picture of my plate.” Steelbeak added before letting my hand go.

I take my phone out and take a quick picture before sending it to my only friend in real life compared to the few online ones. After that picture sent, I put my phone away and Steelbeak opened the passenger door for me. 

“You ready for bed?” Steelbeak asked, getting into the driver’s seat.

“Yeah. I kind of forgot what time it was. I’m sorry for keeping you for that long. You could‘ve left.” I said, rubbing my tired eyes. 

“Don’t be sorry. I would hate to see the news that a pretty lady died when I was so close and could’ve been there to stop it.” Steelbeak added. “I guess this was fate or something.” 

“Yeah. I guess so.” I rested my head in my hand, feeling even sleepier from the relaxing car ride. 

Since the roads were empty, we got to the big garage where he parks his car at pretty quickly. 

“Thankfully there’s an entrance and elevator through here so we don’t have to go back out to the road.” Steelbeak said, leading the way. 

I held my arms, finally realizing what a cold night it was and being thankful I had my own jacket on. We stepped into the elevator and got off on the top floor where his penthouse was. 

“Ah. Home sweet home.” He said, unlocking the door. “There’s a bathroom down the hall. Go ahead and use it while I grab some blankets and pillows.”

“Okay.” I nodded. 

After going to the bathroom, I walked back out into the living room to see him setting up the couch. 

“Sorry. I have a spare room but no spare beds.” Steelbeak said, offering to take my jacket and hanging it up on a hook once I gave it to him. 

“This is fine.” I said. “…Thank you, Steelbeak. Good night.” 

“Good night, Lexi.” Steelbeak replied. “See you in a few hours.” 


End file.
